The Amazing Adventures of Alpha and Fay!
by Shin Cannon
Summary: The story of an adventure to take back what was stolen from our main character. along with a new found friend and a few old ones, he searchs for the man he's promised to kill. Take back what is rightfully his.


The Amazing Adventures of Alpha and Fay!

The Man with The Silver Hair

By: Rasheed Cannon

"The year is 2313, and the world hasn't been exactly what it used to be... frankly it's gone to shit. It's been almost 100 years since that day, the day of the Black Earth. A small incident that forever changed the entire state of the world and all its inhabitants. You see after years of talk and searching American President Kelly Wilson; their 7th female President; found the alleged Weapons of Mass Destruction that were said to be in Afghanistan. She made no time for thinking and sent troops in to claim them at once. On what was to be forever called the Opening of Pandora's Box. Somehow they found out the Americans were coming to take their 'toys'. Personally I think it was the damn Russian's who tipped them off, but what the hell do I know I wasn't around back then. With little time on their hands and the American's out to get them they decided there was only one option. While the troops were away the innocent had to pay. They launched 3 nuclear warheads into U.S. soil.. Landing in San Diego-California, Houston-Texas, and the last was a bit off target as it exploded above what was Hawaii. In fierce retaliation she fought fire with fire, in thus begun the worlds first and hopefully only Nuclear War. It was the first day of the end of the old Earth and the starting point of Black Earth. With the most devastating effects and dead in the entire world, within the one week of the entire war. Those who were lucky enough set out to space to live until the Earth was once again safe. The unlucky ones hid underground while the just plain dumbasses died on the surface due to radiation. A generation went by and the Earth had healed enough in areas for people to live. The lucky ones were first to notice it and set out to their old home. They brought back with them some basic technology and used the ships for parts. Thus then they established the first town of Black Earth, Vainamoinen: The City of Hope, in what was northern China. It didn't take long after that until the unlucky ones caught wind that they were back. A generation under a highly dangerous radiated place doesn't come without side affects. They had adapted and evolved under the harsh circumstances. The radiation of the surface life hardly affected them. They were able to live where the lucky one couldn't and survive in the radiation much longer. You see evolution is said to be the dying of an old species and the rising of a new, better species. The unlucky were the new and the lucky ones were the old. They had something they didn't have... they had a unique ability that was special to them individually. They had evolved in their own animal like traits. They weren't visible to the eye and hardly noticeable in the genes. They had special abilities like something out of a dream. Flight, strength, speed, and anything else you could wrap your brain around. Naturally like in every society jealousy took it's role. The lucky ones were angry they hadn't obtained such powers. They cast out the unlucky ones with the new title of 'Defects' to distinguish them from themselves. Another generation passed and more of Black Earth had became livable. A few more cities sprung up around the world; Asa in north-west North America, Maaria in the middle of South America, Fafa in southern Africa, and Eibhear in east Britain. Many small towns and villages fill the rest of Black Earth. Though not all places are yet ready to be inhabited. East Canada, Antarctica and southern Australia, Japan, and Russia are known as the '4 Gates'. The most radioactive places that even a majority of Defects would die in within a few weeks. By this time the H.O.S.P.I.T.I.A.L. had been created to regulate everyone and keep the peace as they called it. With the main base located in Vainamoinen, under the order of Chase Owl. The people under his command that went out and solved incidents that evolved Defects around the world were called S.U.R.G.E.O.N. I don't particularly care about any of that bullshit really nowadays. They've been around all my life and I'm used to it. Enough of all this past history lesson and shit. Let's talk about the here and now, I'm 24... today. You know what I got this morning for my birthday... a goddam execution order. I've been in jail for about 5 years here in the freezing cold outside Alaska inside Chryseis Gorge Maximum Security Prison. Guess what... I'm fucking pissed as hell at a certain someone for putting me in here too. Remember Chase Owl, well Chase got himself a kid not much older than myself. Jet's his name and he's also the Head S.U.R.G.E.O.N. who put me in here. We've got some bad blood between us and I plan on making him shed it. He's got something of mine and I want to get it back, plain and simple. That bastard doesn't know what's going to hit him when I rip him to pieces... fucking Jet, just wait until I get out of here"

Deep in the dark icy halls of Chryseis Gorge, guards escorted the newly picked meat to the chainsaw gallows. "About time we receive the order to kill this guy. We should of got it the day he walked on the dock. It's a miracle we're even still alive." A guard told his partner. "This guy ain't that dangerous I bet even you could kick his ass when it gets down to it." He replied to him as other inmates begun to bang on the rusted bars of their cell doors. Yelling and laughing malefically at the soon to be headless corpse. His arms behind his back ,the shackles jingled around his wrist playfully. He walked on with no hesitation humming a tune into the guard infested courtyard, as the light of the sun gleamed off his silver hair. His crimson eyes looked at the chainsaw perched at the top of the gallows, fully revved. Ascending the stairs to his ghastly faith where the Warden Freddie started at him with disgust. A letter in his hands with a H.O.S.P.I.T.I.A.L. seal in the middle. He stood erect with a smug expression on his face as he waited until the silver haired one reached the top. Then begun reading the letter after a slight cough, "For the almost complete destruction of Fafa, the one known as the 'Silver Haired Wolf' is to be decapitated by the chainsaw gallows." The guards left to join the others in the crowd to watch the magic happen. The Warden then put the Silver Haired Wolf's head down so it be a clean cut through the neck. "Any last words?," the Warden asked before he pulled the rope and released the chainsaw. A foot kicking hard between his legs was the response. The Warden let him go and reached to his sore spot as the Silver Haired Wolf moved behind him. His head bashed against the back of the Warden's sending him down in time to get his head viciously sawed off. The guards all watched in pure horror as the severed head fell onto the ground. Through the tense silence with a grin across his face the Silver Haired Wolf said, "I guess I took it a little to far." Ducking as bullets whizzed over his head. A guard charged up the stairs and lunged to grab him, jumping he watched the guard go right under him. He also then forced his hands under him so they were in front. "I got you!" Yelled another guard in his ear, as he latched onto him. The guard turned his body to throw him into the gun crazed prison guards, who were ranting something in anticipation. With simply shifting his weight he threw the guard off balance so instead he was thrown into the wall. The impact put a crack in the chain and with a hard pull it was broken in two. Gun shots missed as he began scaling the giant wall of the prison to the closes watch tower making it look like child's play.

"Oh shit...," screamed the stationed guard as the Silver Haired Wolf jumped into the tower. Snapping the guards neck and throwing his body into the crowd was an insult to them. He watched out over the wall to his freedom only 100 yards away to swim in the distance. A freezing, storming, torrential sea between him and the barely visible Alaska. No boat available for him to use for an easier trip. A stare that was cut short as one of the guards had grabbed the chainsaw used that butchered their Warden. He began cutting the legs of the watch tower. The Silver Haired Wolf dove into the black waters of the Alaskan Sea... "What the fuck is going on here!" A booming voice shouted throughout the courtyard. "Sgt. Gamble I'm sorry sir but the Silver Haired Wolf got away," a guard reported. "WHAT?" Gamble yelled as he picked up the guard and threw him over the wall. "We leave now assemble our best to go after him. He's heading to Anchor there's nowhere else he could go. We don't come back until the bastard's head is in my hands." "Sir there's no way he could survive in that sea. Anchor is a day trip by boat and he's trying to swim there." A guard pointed out to him. "Don't underestimate him he isn't one to do that to." Gamble told him. "Sir we're ready to move out!" Gamble smiled as he walked towards the gate, "Alright boy's it's hunting time!"

In the port village of Anchor, Alaska a quiet little place that's never seen anything 'bad' before. The night time stars glimmered above it in the stillness of the night.

"Good-bye honey have a great night at work I'll see you in the morning," a house wife said as she kissed her husband off. He walked on to the docks and sat down on the end, waiting for the others to get there an hour later so they could set out to catch fish. He'd been arriving earlier for fishing the night was the best time to do it. He was born and raised a fisherman just like his father. He threw his line out in minutes he had a bite. This night he caught more than just any old fish. Instead he pulled out a man onto the dock. His silver hair shining off the stars in the night sky. A small boat became visible in the water. "Fuck they're fast," the Silver Haired Wolf said getting to his feet and running into the village. Sgt. Gamble and the few men he brought got onto the dock,"Did you see the Silver Haired Wolf?" The man pointed into the village as they charged past him. Ducking from alleyway to alleyway the Silver Haired Wolf heard as sirens whaled around the village. Some people ran out of their homes as guards investigated for any sign of him. Running into what was at that moment an empty house, he decided it was time he blended in more. The prison outfit was probably a dead give away of his identity as well as his hair. So after rummaging through whoever's wardrobe it was he found what he was looking for. A long sleeved black hooded vest with a white triangle design down the sleeves, that wasn't completely warming, but it'd have to do. A pair of black pants that were a little tight, and some high class white boots with a black outline. After quickly changing he heard a hard knock on the door, "Please open up I am in pursuit of an escaped convict!" Throwing the hood over his hair he opened the door, "Do you know what hour it is?" The guard in a hurry spoke quickly, "I'm sorry sir for disturbing your sleep but this is important. A man known as the Silver Haired Wolf as recently escaped from Chryseis Gorge Maximum Security Prison." Humoring the guard the Silver Haired Wolf said, "Oh, so that's what the sirens are for, I thought it was an ice storm." "No I'm afraid he's much worse than that," the guard continued, "Have you seen him around hear?" "How am I suppose to know? You haven't given me any description of the guy?" The guard sighed, "You're right well he's in his mid-twenties, with crimson eyes and silver hair. Those are his tell points." The silver Haired Wolf shook his head in understanding, "I see... I see, so he has crimson eyes like mine," he asked blinking his eyes. "In his mid-twenties probably 24 like I just turned fairly recently. Rugged good looks that could seduce any women. Last but not least he's got beautiful silver hair like this," he said taking off his hood for a moment to show the guard. "Yes that's all very accurate, so have you seen him?" The guard asked. "Sorry not a day in my life," he answered. The guard had a face of disappointment, "I see, well thank you for your time sir and good-night." The guard ran to the next house and half way through his speech realized what had happened, "Son of a bitch!" He rounded up the others and kicked down the door to the house. The wind blew in from the open window straight across from them, fresh prints in the snow. "Fuck!" Gamble yelled out the window, "After him!" They all jumped out the window after him in a rage. "They aren't the smartest bunch that's for sure." The Silver Haired Wolf told himself as he started out the open window.

A week later in Vainamoinen H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. base...

"Excuse me sir you have a letter from Chryseis Gorge Maximum Security Prison." A woman told a tall, black haired, man in a white and gold cloak who looked around 24-25 years old. "What is it?" She began reading the letter to him,

"Sir it has been a great disaster to have to write you this letter. We recently have had a minor incident that evolves a very dangerous person. The Silver Haired Wolf has escaped from our grasp. We fear that he is on his way to America from Anchor and we aren't sure what he plans on doing while back in society. We request to be able to continue searching for him and to also have additional help in capturing him. We will find and subdue him with the help of any S.U.R.G.E.O.N. you could spare.

P.S.

I am also sorry to report that upon the Silver Haired Wolf's escape he brutally murdered the acting Warden Freddie. I request that a new Warden be placed here to supervise and I will watch over the prison until one is stationed here.

Sgt. Web Gamble"

"The Silver Haired Wolf back in society. That isn't good one bit," the man said aloud. "What are your orders sir?" She asked him with a blank stare. "Leave him be for now I'm sure he won't cause trouble unless trouble finds him. He'll stay low and in the shadows until he reaches Vainamoinen." The woman was slightly confused, "What makes you say that... if I may ask sir" "It's simple that he's out for revenge against me and wants me dead." She was even more puzzled at that, "Why is he out for revenge against you?" "It's simple he's a Defect that broke the law and I put him in that prison 5 years ago." "That makes some sense put many others have been put in the same prison because of you. None of them are out to kill you," she told him. "Well I never killed any of their mother's to get to them... get a ship ready I'm heading to Asa"

In the town of Jules near the tip of West Canada, a fishing boat dropped anchor at their docks. "Well it's been a pleasure to ride with you and thank you for the hand on the boat. It's a real shame you can't keep with us though." "Well I'm sorry about that I got something I've got to do before I can move on. Thanks again though for letting me work off the fare. Since I didn't have any money or anything." "It's no problem young man, well I'm going to keep on. Can I at least know the name of the man that helped me out?" Removing the hood he rubbed his hand through his smooth straight silver hair. His crimson eyes fixed on the rising sun he told him, "My name's... Alpha," then to himself, "Just you wait Jet... I'm going to fucking kill you."


End file.
